


we strain to hold a bridge between them open

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft knew from the first time Sherlock spoke a complete sentence that the world would never accept his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we strain to hold a bridge between them open

**Author's Note:**

> Title: we strain to hold a bridge between them open  
> Fandom: Sherlock BBC  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov  
> Warnings: preseries  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 125  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Sherlock BBC, Mycroft, why he got into government

Mycroft knew from the first time Sherlock spoke a complete sentence that the world would never accept his brother. Sherlock would be ostracized for his intelligence, for his strength, for his refusal to yield to others.

Mummy and Father did their best with two impossibly difficult children. Mycroft learned to blend, to hide. Sherlock attempted and then steadfastly refused. For all his intellect, he could not understand what he gained by compromise. Throughout his childhood, the two years it took to complete university - Sherlock stood alone.

Mycroft did not try to change his brother. He knew that Sherlock was unique, and while not perfect, he was perfectly astounding. Mycroft would not change his brother.

Instead, he vowed to change the world.


End file.
